


Bedtime Story

by Sketch12Artist



Category: Beyraiderz, Beywheelz, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch12Artist/pseuds/Sketch12Artist
Summary: When Armez has to tell his adoptive kids a bedtime story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Story

Armez had never been one for fairy tales. They were abrasive, outdated things, made solely for entertaining and molding young minds with their “morals”. Pathetic really, even more so now that he was a Great One. He never wanted to see or hear another fairytale again.

But tonight, fate had other plans.

As Armez tucked all six of his children to bed, Sting grabbed onto his tail and tugged it.

“Papa!” Sting whined in his usual buzzing tone.

Armez turned towards him. “Sting, what did I say about tugging my limbs?”

“Not to tug a them.”

“Exactly.” Armez turned away, and Sting buzzed.

“Papa? Can you tell us a story?”

Gigante echoed, “Tell us a story! Please?”

The bedroom was soon filled with his children’s pleads for a story. Even Odin, the most reserved out of all of them, was begging for one. Armez wasn’t prepared for this.

“Story! Tell us a story!” Jake clung to Armez as he attempted to stand.

“Can’t leave until you tell us a story!” Glen chirped, climbing to Jake’s bed and clinging to his left arm.

It seemed he wasn’t leaving until he told them a story.

“Alright,” Armez settled into a more humanoid form, bones clicking and organs squeaking into place. He made a note to practice his shapeshifting more before turning to the six moonlit faces before him. “You want to hear a story?”

“Yes!”

“Story!”

“Fairytale!”

“From Papa!”

Armez calmed them down. “What kind of story do you want to hear?”

“Scary story!” Jake grinned widely at him.

David protested, “No! We should listen to a war story!”

David was rather fond of calling the Hunt “a war story”.

“How about this,” the Great One suggested, “Why don’t we roll a die and whatever number it lands on, one of you gets to pick the story.”

Odin giggled as he ruffled his hair. Armez smiled, “You’re one.”

Glen. “Two.”

David. “Three.”

Gigante. “Four.”

Jake. “Five.”

Sting. “And six.”

The die was cast, and it landed on four. “Gigante, what story do you want to hear?”

“Um, there’s this. . .” The pudgy boy fidgeted as he gathered his words. “About this little girl in a tower.”

“A princess?”

Gigante nodded. 

Armez supposed that he would have to tell this fairytale, for the sake of his children at least.

“Well, gather around then. Let me tell you the story of the Little Princess.” Armez took Gigante onto his lap.

“Does she have a name?” Glen folded his arms. “Little Princess isn’t much of a name.”

“Well,” Armez thought for a moment, “Her name is Pavane.”

That seemed to satisfy everyone. Now he could begin.

“Once upon a time. . . .”

. . .there lived a king and queen who couldn’t have any children of their own. So the king took a mistress in hopes of producing a child with her. The queen found out and took a suitor.

“That seems fair,” Odin replied, “The king hurt her first. It’s fair that she gets to hurt him back.”

“The king didn’t think so.”

When the king found out, he flew into a jealous rage. He had the suitor killed and his wife locked in her quarters. But the Queen was pregnant, and she soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The king flew into another rage, and when little Pavane turned six years, he imprisoned her in a large tower far away.

“That’s mean!” Gigante looked up at Armez, “She didn't do nothing wrong!”

“The king didn’t think so.”

Little Pavane soon learned to live inside the tower. She learned how to make her own clothes and cook her own food. And she learned how to fight from an old tin soldier that had come to life.

“What kind of weapon did she use?” David pulled out the book Armez gave him, flipping through the pages. “A longsword? A staff?”

Armez pointed to page 28, “A saber.”

“Oh.”

When Pavane turned seventeen years, she fashioned a rope from everything she could find; straw, thread, curtains, and old clothes. She escaped, carrying only a small pouch of food and her saber, and left the desert.

“What happened then?” Sting and Jake cried out at the same time.

Odin huffed, “He’s getting to that part. Be patient.”

“Thank you, Odin.”

Princess Pavane travelled far and wide, encountering dangers and wonders along the way. Eventually she became a knight, clad in iron armor and riding a black horse, serving in the kingdom of Uthlar.

David rolled his eyes. “Uthlar?”

Glen interjected, “That’s a stupid name! I would’ve called it the Flame Kingdom.”

“Shh! I wanna hear the story!” Gigante looked up at Armez. “Please?”

“Alright.”

In the kingdom that abandoned her, the queen died and the king’s mistress became queen. The king soon declared war on Uthlar, at the behest of the new queen. He sent troops to conquer the kingdom, but all failed. The kingdom of Uthlar was well protected, and its army led by a Knight in iron armor riding a black horse. 

With each failure, the king and queen grew more and more angry until they decided to lead the army themselves.

It was all for naught, in the end. Their army was crushed, the queen killed and the king captured by Pavane herself. He was forced to surrender, succeeding his throne to the enemy.

Pavane was rewarded handsomely for her role in the fight. She gained riches and status, became a lady in the old kingdom that had abandoned her, and found love with a peasant boy. And she lived to an old age, dying with her children and family around her. 

“The end.” Armez looked up at the now tired children. “Did you like the story?”

“It was okay,” Sting mumbled.

“A nice way to pass the time,” Odin yawned.

Gigante was already asleep in Armez’s arms, much to the Great Ones surprise. He didn’t usually do that, at least not for him, but it certainly made it easier for Armez to tell everyone else that it was bedtime. For good this time.

Gigante was tucked into his bed first, with David crawling in next to him. “Goodnight, papa.”

“Goodnight David.” Armez made sure both of them were comfy.

Jake and Sting were in bed as Armez tucked them in and got them water. "Goodnight papa." They said in unison.

"Goodnight Jake. Goodnight Sting."

Glen was already asleep when Armez got to him, but he received a kiss just like the rest.

Odin peered out at him, "Thank you for the story. Will you tell another one tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want, then yes," Armez whispered. "You all can have as many stories as you want."

"Can you read stories too?"

Armez paused, "I suppose so. When it's your turn, you can give me the book. Is that fair?"

The young boy nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then goodnight, papa." Odin quickly fell asleep, and Armez was left wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

But, these were his children, and he knew that whatever happened would, to some extent, be worth it. 

Even if he didn't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any questions or critique in the comments. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
